The Boy From NYC
by hearthazel
Summary: Annabeth Chase is spending the summer at her best friend, Thalia's house. Percy Jackson also just happens to be spending the summer at his cousin, Thalia's house. What happens when Thalia has to leave on an important mission for the Artemis and leaves Percy and Annabeth alone? DEMIGODS! PERCABETH!
1. Intro

**Annabeth POV**

Yes! School was finally out! And, I was spending the summer with my best friend, Thalia Grace. I'm staying with her because my step-mother, father, Bobby, and Mathew, are all going on a whole summer cruise. Without me. They treat me as if I'm not part of the family. Whatever. Anyways, Thalia is awesome, fearless, and a daughter of Zeus. Yeah, that's right, Zeus, the Greek God. I had just found out that I was a demigod a week ago, and I can't wait to visit Camp Half-Blood, which was supposedly a training camp for demigods. Unfortunately, I had to wait until the middle of summer.

I was now chilling at Thalia's house, and we were talking about how we were going to spend the summer.

"Annie, we're gonna be chillin' at the pool and meeting flirtin' with the lifeguards all summer long," Thalia joked. She was obviously being sarcastic since, well she was a Hunter of Artemis.

"Well, _Thals, _that's probably not gonna happen, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." I knew we would. Thalia and I both have ADHD since we are demigods, and there is no way we're gonna be moping around the house all day until camp.

"Hey, how 'bout we go watch a movie," she replied. And so, I brushed my blonde curls, threw on an outfit, and we were out the door.

**Percy POV**

"Hey Thalia, what's up?" I asked my cousin over the phone. Thalia was my cousin from the god-side of the family, and we were really close. This summer, I was staying at her house for sometime.

"Nothin' much Kelp Head, but just so you know there's gonna be some company at my place."

"Huh?" _Stupid, _I thought to myself.

"Perce my friend demigod friend Annabeth is staying with me since her parents are out for the summer and so are mine." I was curious, but also the tiniest bit annoyed. Two summers ago, when I was staying at Thalia's house, her friend Rachel was also there. Oh my gods, was she annoying. All she ever did was flirt with me. Even when Thalia was standing right there. At the end I finally broke the news that I wasn't interested in her...let's just say it didn't go to well.

"Oh by the way Percy I'm gonna leave half way through." Wait what? That meant I was gonna be alone with some random stranger.

"Wait Thals..." But I was too late; she had already hung up.

I sighed and ran my hand through my messy black hair as I boarded the plane from NYC to San Fransisco, where Thalia lived.

This was going to be one looooong summer.


	2. Annabeth Finds Out

**Thalia POV**

I feel like a frickin' daughter of Aphrodite. The reason that I invited Annabeth over for the summer was because my cousin Kelp Head was coming, too. They would be sooo cute together! Ugh-kill me now I'm _acting_ like a daughter of Aphrodite.

I wasn't planning on leaving them alone, but then Artemis Iris-messaged me saying that Gaea was planning on summoning hell hounds in Miami, so I couldn't really say no. God knows what Annabeth's gonna say once she finds out.

**Percy POV**

The plan ride was...interesting. Let's just say I sat next to a goddess. No, I don't mean some pretty girl or anything, I mean a real, actual...goddess. And to make things better, she utterly hated me! Yay! Note the OBVIOUS sarcasm. It just so happened that Athena, my father's (Poseidon) rival was also on that plane to keep an eye on her 'hideous ex' as she called him. And then of course, she got all mad at me and threatened to blast me because of something my father did.

But the weirdest part was when she told me to stay away from her daughter. What the Hades!? I don't know any daughter's of Athena! Unless you count the girls at camp, but I really never talked to them due to...you guessed it: our parents.

I just pulled in to Thalia's driveway. Let's see how this goes.

**Annabeth POV**

I just overheard the weirdest conversation. When Thalia, was in her room, and I guess she thought she couldn't hear me, she was talking on the phone. I'm guessing it was her cousin, because 1.) She called him 'Kelp Head' and 'Perce'-nicknames that people don't randomly give each other 2.) She was talking about me being a demigod, so he must be a demigod, so he must be a son of Poseidon (Kelp Head), which means that their fathers are brothers. See that Athena magic kicking in? I thought so.

And also WHY THE HADES AM I GOING TO BE STUCK ALONE WITH THALIA'S BOY COUSIN FOR HALF THE SUMMER?! **(AN ahh...the joys of caps lock)**


End file.
